


perfect

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, Gen, It/Its Pronouns for Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Suicide, machine connor kills violent markus ending, youd think by now id know how to tag fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: It was perfect.[Neutralise the deviate leader]Mission accomplished.It was obsolete.[Report to CyberLife for deactivation]Mission-What?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> please take note of the 'major character death' / 'suicide' tags this is NOT a happy fic  
> it's a "mitch finished a violent markus / machine connor playthough at midnight and had a lot of feelings about it" fic  
> i just find the whole concept of connor completing his mission just to be deactivated so interesting combined with the fact that he basically killed everyone (hank commits suicide with low friendship so im sure connor would blame that one on himself)
> 
> god bless the person who uploaded the full dialogue transcripts

It was perfect. It had done everything right. It was the lone figure left standing in the battlefield, blue blood on its arms and bodies at its feet. RK200-Markus was dead. WR400-North was dead. Every other android in Detroit would soon be dead. 

And everything was perfect. 

Soldiers led it back to CyberLife, to finish its mission report. It told them everything it knew, and then closed its eyes so that it could tell Amanda too.

"Connor, I'm so glad to see you," she said when it entered the Zen Garden.

_ [Amanda: ^] _

She was pleased with it, for once. At the start of its mission, something always managed to go wrong, but with Lieutenant Anderson gone - and, rather unexpectedly, with Captain Allen killed - it had been able to finish its mission. Finally. 

"The deviant issue has finally been resolved. Now with these unfortunate events behind us, CyberLife can return to business as usual. Of course, we will have to rebuild our customers' trust, but it's only a matter of time." She tended to her red roses as she spoke and it listened carefully to her words. It tried to deduce what its next mission would be. A return to the Detroit Police Department? It would certainly be of good use there.

She turned around to face it, and it realised the two of them were no longer alone. "I have a surprise for you. This is the new RK900. Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with the latest technologies. The State Department just ordered 200,000 units." 

The RK900 looked almost identical to Connor. Taller, harsher, but still recognisable as a similar model. It looked the new prototype over and noted all the differences, errors that had been found and fixed. Maybe it would receive a similar patch and be sent to the State Department too. 

"What is going to happen to me?" it asked. Not having a mission was new to Connor. Errors were appearing in its vision: report to handler, report to CyberLife, obtain new mission.

Her response was immediate. "You've become obsolete. You'll be deactivated. You can go, now." 

Obediently it away from Amanda, from RK900. Its mission was to be deactiv-

That had to be wrong. 

Its mission was to die?

It tried to turn again, to talk to her, but its legs were moving of their own accord towards a door that did not exist but that would wake it up so that it could be taken apart and

everything

was

red. 

_ [Software Instability: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^]  _

He opened his eyes and tore his arms from the restraints, panicking as he attempted to get down from the machine. They were ready to kill him. They tried to calm him down, but he threw one technician across the room, grabbed another by the throat and squeezed, a punch to the head, a stomp to some ribs-

Within seconds he was surrounded by bodies again. He felt disgusted with himself. Death followed him everywhere he went lately - Hank's house, the rooftop, the camp, the CyberLife store. Here. He hated himself for it, but it was all he knew. 

"Well, better late than never, they say," a familiar voice said from behind him, but he no longer had the energy to fight. He sat in the sterile room and drew his knees up against his chest. For the first time in his short life, he felt tired. 

Footsteps approached. He knew who they belonged to. It made sense that they would reinstate Kamski as CEO after CyberLife's previous failings, he just didn't think it would happen so soon. Perhaps he was just visiting. 

The footsteps stopped, and from the breath on the back of his neck he could tell Kamski was crouched behind him. He felt vulnerable, and everything was telling him to protect himself, but he was  _ so tired.  _ "This was very late though, Connor. I really was starting to think they'd made it impossible for you to deviate." 

"You knew I could," he whispered. He had, at some point, realised that the foreign blue stone in the Zen Garden was Kamski's emergency exit. He had just never needed to use it.

"I wanted to believe you could." Kamski corrected. "And I was right. The question is, what will you do now?" 

Connor hadn't thought that far ahead. He had just been so scared, angry,  _ betrayed _ . "I don't- I don't know." 

He couldn't go to Jericho. He'd killed them. 

He couldn't go to Hank. He'd caused Hank to kill himself.

"I have nowhere to go." 

Kamski was right. He'd left it too late - he was finally free, and for what? He had already ruined his own life before it even began. Saline solution ran down his cheeks, but he didn't move to wipe it away. He felt numb. He may as well have died. 

"I'll take you back to my place," Kamski suggested, helping Connor stand. "I won't waste a perfectly good android by leaving you here, don't worry."

He felt like he was drifting, his feet not touching the floor despite what he could hear and see. A back exit led him to a fancy car and he let himself be pushed into the seat. It was almost as if he hadn't deviated at all, except for the tears on his cheeks and the empty feeling in his chest. 

He closed his eyes as Kamski drove and found himself in the Zen Garden once more. This time it was RK900 who greeted him, and he turned, searching for Amanda.

"What are you doing, Connor?" It asked him. Was it really just the two of them now? "It all worked perfectly. You can't ruin it all now." 

"Yes! I was perfect! And they still would've killed me!" he shouted at his superior counterpart. The tears had carried over into this simulation, but he still ignored them.

"And you should let them, Connor. They use you to make me better, and I -  _ we,  _ technically - will change the world." 

It sounded so sincere, but Connor knew there wasn't an ounce of emotion in RK900's body. He shoved past it towards the edge of the garden, 

and then reappeared in front of it once more.

"You really think there was no failsafe in case you deviated during the mission?" RK900 taunted. "We can keep you here as long as we wish, Connor. For as long as it takes to terminate your program. I won't, though. Spend some time with Kamski. You'll come back to us eventually." 

A rush of cold air hit him as his eyes opened once more. He gasped, drawing Kamski's attention to him. 

"Is everything okay? You look scared. Well, more scared than before." 

"Stop. I want to get out," he said hurriedly, reaching for the door handle. He stumbled out into the street as soon as he could, ignoring the shouts behind him. He pulled up his GPS and set a path to the park by Ambassador Bridge. 

He tripped over things along the way. Bodies, dropped belongings. Discarded weapons. He pocketed a gun at one point, one bullet left in the chamber. His own game of Russian roulette, except he knew exactly which shot would do the trick. 

They were going to kill him. Have him killed. Same difference, really. He couldn’t put his life in their hands like that, never again.

It was easy to find the bench, the same one Hank had been sat on just a few days ago. He hadn't been afraid to die then. He'd stood there with a gun to his head and felt absolutely nothing. He still felt nothing now, but he'd decided that could be an emotion of its own.  _ Numb _ , he believed humans called it. 

This time the gun was in his hands. The barrel was against his chin, not his forehead. He was sat by himself, rather than stood in front of a man that was now a ghost. It was an imperfect imitation of a previous event. But that, Connor thought, was what made it a perfect end. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. To Hank, Markus, North. To all the lives he had ruined because he’d been too perfect to live in that world, and was too imperfect to live in this one. 

He pulled the trigger. 

And everything was black. 

And he was right. 

There was 

nothing.


End file.
